Falling Into Lies
by JudgmentalPraise
Summary: Lie (definition) - an intentionally false statement. At nineteen years old, Puck and Sabrina are making a statement. A very fake one. As a cover for a case they're forced to work on, the two take on the role of being a couple to uncover evidence about a criminal they've received word about. Puck doesn't like it, but as he continues on with the act, he starts falling...into lies.
1. Chapter 1

**I just had this really cool idea for a story.**

 **You might not think it's cool, but I do.**

 **So you know how Puck's all I-don't-like-Sabrina-I-have-a-virus blah blah blah? Well, what if they grow up, and Puck's still hasn't gotten around to admitting his feelings? It would make an interesting story plot, let me tell you.**

 **But (and this is a big but), what if the two of them were forced to act as a couple in an undercover mission thingi and along the way Puck starts getting attached? I think this plot is way cool.**

 **So I'm gonna write a chapter, and get your opinion on it, and see where it goes from there.**

 **Oh, and thanks so much to you guys who reviewed my one-shots. You are amazing.**

 **Warning-You might not want to read this if you're too young or feel uncomfortable reading about murder/blood/killing. Just a hint.**

 **:)**

 **...**

A big, frail hand slaps a thick file on the table in front of them.

"This is your newest case," the man grumbles.

Sabrina reaches forward and picks up the file. It's heavy, filled with documents, papers and photos. Skimming over the papers, she quickly flips through the rest, eyeing the photos closely. In all of them, she sees a short, owlish man with a long nose and wide eyes. He looks to be about forty, but she can't be sure. In all the photos, Sabrina sees the man with a different woman under is arm.

"That man is The Owl, a character from another Grimm Fairy Tale. He-"

"So we're after an Everafter?" Cuts in Puck, looking slightly more interested than he was a few seconds ago. Sabrina notes the mischievous glint in his eyes, and her lips twitch. He hasn't been this excited since their last Everafter case, which was months ago. It was good, seeing him looking forward to something that didn't involve pranks.

"Yes," grumbles Mr. Canis. "I just said that, boy. The Owl is a criminal. Relda's contacts have suspicions that he is behind numerous accounts of murder. All those women he's seen with in those photos were found dead within weeks of being acquainted with him. We just need more evidence against him, and then we can hand him over."

Sabrina nodded, overcome with a strong sense of grief. Those women didn't deserve what happened to them. No victim did. It was why her family had dedicated themselves to solving crime all over the world, whether it was fairytale related or not. Six years ago, after the war, Granny had decided that she was going to spend the rest of her life helping people in need, and with a bit of persuasion, she had recruited Henry and Uncle Jake's help, the latter of which was currently in an undercover mission in Italy involving a series of robberies that nobody seemed to be able to figure out.

Veronica hadn't needed convincing, she was in from the beginning, and although Daphne had been, young, the adults had decided they would give her the simpler tasks while occasionally letting her work one of the less dangerous cases. She had quickly grown into her role as a detective, and at fourteen years old, Sabrina's little sister was one of the smartest magic-wranglers their family had.

Puck snatched the case file from Sabrina's hands, earning a scowl from Sabrina, which he chose to ignore. Flicking through the content lazily, he threw the file back onto the table after a few seconds.

"So what do you want us to do, old man? Hunt him down? Take him hostage and get him to confess? Send a herd of rhinos to tear his house apart before we blow it up?"

Mr. Canis growled. "You will do nothing of the sort. Relda asked me to give you strict instructions, and seeing as though she's busy assisting Daphne in a case, you will listen to me."

Puck snorted, but wisely kept his mouth shut. Sabrina rolled her eyes at him and waited for Mr. Canis to continue.

"The other thing about The Owl is that all the women he's lured into his trap were previously in a relationship, . Every single one of them cut all ties to their previous partners. We have reason to believe that The Owl used wealth or even possibly blackmail to catch the eyes of his targets. We don't know for sure. We need you to get close enough to him without blowing your cover, find out his reasoning, objectives, anything that could be of use to us. We can't take him hostage," Mr. Canis said, shooting a pointed look at Puck, "Because we are not legally allowed to do that, but we can catch his interest."

"And how do you suppose we do that?" Sabrina asked, frowning. If the man only gravitated towards women who were taken, then...

"The two of you are going undercover as a couple."

There was a moment of silence, then-

"What?!" Puck was up and off his chair in a matter of seconds, knocking the heavy wood chair to the floor. On his face was a look of horror and incredulousness. Sabrina was sure she looked the same.

"A couple?!" she spluttered disbelievingly. "You expect us to go undercover as a _couple_? We can barely stand each other on a good day, and now you expect us to act all lovey-dovey just so we can grab the attention of a possible murderer? Are you _insane_?"

Mr. Canis watched the two of them with a look of impatience. "Yes. That's exactly what we expect of you. To put your problems with each other behind you in order to help save the lives of many."

We. It was the use of that word that bought Sabrina down from her rage. He meant her family. They all knew what they'd be getting into when they decided to enter this line of work. The knew, and they accepted. If she was uncomfortable with the situation, she'd have to get over herself and learn to deal with it, because lives could be at risk here. It wasn't for her to decide.

"Fine," she sighed, surrendering. Mr. Canis looked momentarily surprised by her sudden acceptance, but he quickly recovered and offered her an approving nod. Then he turned his gaze on Puck.

The fairy was just standing there, a look of shock and utter horror plastered on his face. After a few seconds, his face turned thunderous, and Sabrina prepared herself for a tantrum.

"A COUPLE?! WE'RE MEANT TO BE IN _LOVE_?! YOU WANT US TO BE ALL ROMANTIC AND DISGUSTING JUST SO YOU CAN CATCH A _VILLIAN_?!"

Mr. Canis let out a barely audible sigh through clenched teeth. "Yes."

"NO! I won't have it! You can't-"

"YOU WILL DO AS YOU'RE TOLD!"

Sabrina jumped slightly, not expecting the sudden burst of outrage from the frail old man in front of her.

Mr. Canis appeared to be taking deep breaths. "You are the only two detectives we have that can pull off this job. Henry and Veronica are occupied in Spain, and we have nobody else who can do this. You and Sabrina are the only ones, boy. Now, you will stop your sulking, deal with whatever problem it is you have against working this case, and you will follow through with whatever I tell you, or so help me Goodfellow, you will find yourself very sorry when I am done with you."

The old man locked eyes with Puck for a tense few moments, before Puck gives in with an angry "Fine." The fairy growled once more before he shot Sabrina a furious look and headed out the house, slamming the front door behind him in a fit of rage.

Mr. Canis slumped down in his chair, massaging his temples with his thin fingers. "You leave for your flight to Australia tomorrow at five in the morning. Be ready."

Sabrina nodded at him before getting up from her chair. Taking the case file with her, she headed to her bedroom to do some further research.

She was going to have to steer clear of Puck until tomorrow morning.

...

 **TA-DA! I am finished!**

 **SOOOOO? WHAT DO YOU THINK?!**

 **I'm sorry, I just had a chocolate flavoured lolly. It's good. Very good. The lolly, I mean.**

 **If you're wondering why I chose The Owl, stop wondering, because even I'm not entirely sure. Probably because he hasn't been mentioned in the series as a villain/hero, so that makes it alright to turn him into a bastard. also, his story makes him seem like a character who likes terrorizing other people, so a murderer/killer is a good way to go. (it is a real Grimm Fairy Tale, by the way. Some owl flies into a barn in some village and terrorizes the villagers before one villager decides to try and kill it or something, but fails, I think. this is according to Wikipedia, so...yeah).**

 **I need a title for this story. It's titled IDK at the moment. :P**

 **Well, you know what comes next. Review? Please? I'll post a new chapter real soon if you do. I'm off to write the next one right after I finish this.**

 **Go on. You know you want to.**

 **:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Does anyone else's 'new story' uploading thingi do that 'invalid captcha' thing, or is it just mine?**

 **It pisses me off every time. Stupid uploading thing.**

 **Next chapter! (mild swearing in this one, so don't read if you're too young, don't like swearing, etc.)**

 **DISCLAIMER - (I forgot again) I do not own S.G. I do, however, own an extremely cute emoji pillow.**

 **:)**

 **...**

Sabrina reaches over and rips the quilt off the fairy's body.

"Wake up, you idiot. We have to leave in an hour."

There's some angry grumbling, and a few seconds later Puck rolls over onto his stomach and goes back to sleep.

Sabrina sighs. She really didn't want to be up at half past three in the morning, having to deal with Puck's immaturity in his extremely cold forest-like room. She hadn't signed up for this.

She'd have expected to be used to this now, what with the number of times they'd been paired up in the past, and she'd been faced with the uncomfortable task of having to wake Puck up, but she really wasn't in the mood for his bullshit right now.

"Puck, seriously, get up. We have to go."

No answer. Sabrina let out an impatient breath before socking the fairy in the head. Puck sat up quickly, directing a scowl at Sabrina.

"What the hell, Grimm? Get out of my room. You said yourself that we still have an hour. You look like roadkill, by the way."

Sabrina glanced down at the dark jeans, boots, and grey t-shirt she'd dressed in. She knew for a fact that her hair was normal, and her jacket was clean, so she frowned at Puck's unfair assessment.

"I do not, and you know it, moron. Get up, you have to pack and get changed."

Puck scoffed and pointed off to the side, where Sabrina looked to find a medium sized, beat up red suitcase resting against a tree, along with an equally abused black backpack. She turned her gaze back to Puck.

"That's all you're bringing?" she asked, curious. "Shouldn't there be more?"

"More what?" Puck shot back. "Clothes? You know I only have less than ten different outfits and one pair of shoes, and I figured you'd bring all the case stuff along with you, so no, there shouldn't be more. Now get out."

Shooting him a well-deserved glare, Sabrina clenched her fists and started heading back out. If she was in a better mood, and it wasn't the most ungodly hour, she'd have put up a fight, but right now she had absolutely no energy left. If he wanted to go back to sleep, then let him. She certainly wasn't going to argue with him, not after the massive fight they'd had last night about the case, and their... _expectations_.

He'd been mad about the whole 'couple' thing, and she couldn't blame him. It was one of the most uncomfortable situations, and she would have loved to opt out, but she couldn't. Not with her family depending on her. On them. She couldn't let him back out either, because they both needed to do their part if this was going to work. She'd told him that yesterday, but he'd refused to listen, and had thrown one hell of a tantrum - again. That one had resulted in him slamming his bedroom door in her face.

She looked back just as she was about to walk out, and noticed Puck sitting on his bed with his shirt off, his head in his hands. She snorted and quickly walked out.

If he wasn't happy with the situation, then he could just suck it up and deal with it.

...

"Are you sure we're on the right flight?"

Sabrina sighed, and for the seventh time assured Puck that _yes, they were on the right plane_ , and _yes, she had packed everything they needed_ , and _no, he couldn't throw peanuts at the overweight man in front of them just for fun._

"Did you see that lady over there with the fur coat? She looks like she's got a gigantic metal pole up her-"

"Puck! Keep it down, will you? She's sitting in the aisle next to us, you moron!"

Puck snorted. "So what?"

Sabrina gave up. There was honestly no point in trying to teach him manners. Granny had tried for many years, and she'd still gotten nowhere.

"Just, keep your mouth shut and don't talk unless absolutely necessary, alright? I'm going to try and get some sleep." Sabrina reached inside her carry-on for the small pillow she'd bought along and proceeded in getting comfortable. Soon after doing so, she realised that her jacket was really uncomfortable to sleep in, and sat up to take it off.

"Are you seriously going to wear that for the rest of the mission?" She asked, looking over at Puck and his filthy clothes, only to find him already staring at her, an odd expression on his face.

"What?" she asked, frowning at him. He seemed to snap out of his trance and scowled at her.

"Nothing," he muttered. "Oh, and yes, I am going to be wearing these clothes for the rest for the time, just to piss you off."

Sabrina shook her head at him, promising herself they'd go shopping as soon as they landed, even if she had to drag him into a store by the hoody on his sweatshirt.

Fluffing up her pillow, she resumed her comfortable position and after a few moments, she felt the beginnings of a deep sleep washing over her.

 **...**

 **More of a filler chapter, this one. Get the boring stuff out of the way, so the next one can be longer and more...interesting? I don't know, i'll just go with the flow, I guess.**

 **Thank you so much (I need to find more words of gratification, these ones are starting to get old) to you people who read this story and reviewed it. 12 REVIEWS ON ONLY THE FIRTS CHAPTER! (well, 11 actually, since one of the guests had to write two reviews) I can hardly believe it!**

 **To all those account less, guest reviewers - THANK YOU! I will keep writing, I promise. I think it was Arabella Quinn that said she was writing a similar story and got her inspiration from a show called 'Leverage'. (I've never seen that show, but I will go check it out if it has romance.) Well, guess what?! I got my inspiration from a show called Brooklyn Nine Nine! It's my absolute favourite show ever, what with the comedy/crime/romance thing they have going on. It's brilliant.**

 **Q &S - YES, I love the title too! I don't know how I came up with it, but I really like it now. Thank you for your review!**

 **CSG - Your name was very long, so I shortened it. Also, what on earth is going on with your name? You are one hell of a girl, my friend. all that sweetness has to be good for something though, right? I love your name, don't get me wrong, but it is a _mouthful_. Anyway, thanks for the feedback! I thought of the title already, but thanks for trying! It means a lot, trust me.**

 **PUCKABRINALOVER - Thanks for that tense thing feedback. I did have trouble with the tenses and stuff, what with writing in third person and all, but I think i'll improve over time. Thank you for pointing that out, and thank you for reviewing!**

 **To all those reviewers who do have accounts - Thanks guys! I WILL POST MORE. JUST KEEP READING AND REVIEWING AND ALL THAT.**

 **:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**THIRD CHAPTER!**

 **I hate editing.**

 **:)**

 **...**

"I'm not going in there."

"Puck, stop being a pain, get in."

"No."

"Seriously, you ass, _get_ , _in_."

"NO."

"Fine."

Sabrina walked over to Puck, making it out like she was going straight passed him, but at the last second, when he went to follow her lead, she whipped around and put him in a headlock. Puck let out a cry of frustration, along with a string of obscenities and curse words (she just assumed they were curse words, she didn't speak Fairy. He might have been saying 'I wear banana underpants' for all she knew.)

You're coming inside there whether you like it or not," she said, gloating as she dragged him forward with her. "I'm not walking around with you looking like a hobo who's never taken a bath in his life."

"That's not true!" Puck protested from under her arm. He was taller than her, but that only made things slightly difficult. He was still struggling under there. "I've taken exactly two baths in my entire life, and it's something I will regret for the rest of my life. Never again, Grimm. Never again!"

Sabrina offered an awkward smile and an apologetic shrug to the customers rifling around them. She not-so-subtly bonked Puck on the head with her free hand and continued on her way to the store, ignoring his dramatic pleas for help and the many death threats he dished out at her.

...

"This one," Sabrina offered, holding up a black sweatshirt with a skull design on it. She saw Puck's eyes light up with excitement, and he reached his hands out in a 'gimme' motion. Sabrina snorted. Who knew that all it took to get Puck excited about shopping was the promise that most male clothing had skulls and death symbols on it? (of course not all of them did, but he didn't have to know that.)

When he wasn't looking, Sabrina threw in a few normal t-shirts and a couple of pairs of jeans, as well as some underwear. She had a feeling Puck was more of a boxers-over-briefs kind of guy. She also grabbed a formal shirt, pants and a tie. You never knew when they'd need it.

Puck whipped around the clothing aisle, grabbing anything dark and dangerous looking. He found a jacket with the words 'Bad Boy' on it and Sabrina was sure she heard him squeal.

"I'm going to look so kickass in this," he boasted, tossing that and about a dozen other sweatshirts into Sabrina's trolley. Sabrina rolled her eyes at him, but she couldn't help smiling a little at his enthusiasm.

"You're lucky Mr. Canis gave us heaps of money before we left, otherwise we wouldn't be able to buy all this. But that's enough for now, I still need to buy my stuff."

Puck looked slightly put-out, but he nodded and let her lead the way. Sabrina headed off to the women's aisle, with a reluctant Puck trailing behind her.

...

"You should get this."

Sabrina looked up from the trolley where she'd just thrown in a bunch of t-shirts, jackets, jeans and underwear. She found Puck standing behind her, holding a dark blue, formal evening dress with no sleeves. It was nice, but it wasn't Sabrina's style. She couldn't remember the last time she'd worn a dress.

"You said you needed something formal," Puck said, looking slightly uncomfortable. "It matches your eyes."

Sabrina raised her eyebrows at that last comment. She hadn't expected it.

"Um, okay. Toss it in."

Puck frowned. "You're not going to try it on first?"

"No. If it fits, I'll wear it if I need to. If it fit doesn't, I'll just return it." She shrugged.

Puck looked as if he was about to say something, but Sabrina saw him close his mouth and throw the dress into the trolley. She was curious, but she didn't push it.

...

As the cab drove on through the beautiful city, Sabrina admired the tall buildings and many lights that adorned the area. Melbourne was a wonderful place, and the city itself was amazing. She'd have to come back and visit when all this was over.

"You have enough money left, don't you?" Puck asked from beside her. They were sitting in the back seat at opposite ends, one seat between them. Sabrina nodded.

"Yes. There's plenty of money left over. Mr. Canis made sure to transfer heaps into my account, seeing as though we don't know how long this will take." Sabrina kept her words vague, not entirely comfortable with speaking about their mission openly in front of the cab driver.

"Are you scared?"

Sabrina started at the question, not expecting such a question from Puck. He'd never asked her such questions before. He usually focused on the mission itself, and Sabrina knew that he cared for her on some level, because he'd always ask if she was alright after a particularly dangerous event. She just hadn't expected this question.

"No. Not really. I mean, we've dealt with bigger threats than this one. Remember Mr. Bronco?"

Puck's eyes lit up as he no doubt remembered one of their most recent missions. That particular one was probably the most dangerous they'd ever been tasked with, and Sabrina still shivered with disgust when she pictured the evil old man's disfigured face.

"Yeah. I remember that one. I remember all our missions."

Again, Sabrina was left wondering about his meaning as he turned to look out the window.

Six years ago, Sabrina wouldn't have had to wonder that much about what Puck meant. Their conversations were open and honest, and he was extremely attentive when he wanted to be, which was sweet. But six years ago, Sabrina had been a child, and as a child, she was pretty damn unexperienced.

Yes, there were moments when she'd wondered if Puck liked her as more than a friend - of course, there was that kiss - and often times she'd been left lying awake at night, wondering if he did see her in a romantic way, but she hadn't dwelled on it too long. She'd never been interested in boys at that age. It was only two years ago, when she'd been seventeen, that she had gotten herself a steady boyfriend - her first boyfriend.

Bradley was kind, sweet, and gorgeous. He was also everything she thought she wanted in a man, and above all, he was normal, the one thing she couldn't be.

So far, there relationship had gone smoothly. No fights, no arguments, and plenty of dates. They'd kissed, but never done much more. A month ago, though, Bradley had told her that his family had planned a trip to Europe for six months. They'd agreed to cut things off until they could get back together again, therefore they'd save themselves the trouble of a long distance relationship that they knew would end in heartbreak. Sabrina hadn't been too upset about the whole ordeal. She hadn't even cried. But she would admit that she missed Bradley.

On a quick thought, Sabrina whipped out her phone and checked for any missed calls or texts. There was one from her mother and another from her Dad, asking if the two had landed safely. Sabrina replied to both messages, confirming their safety. After doing so, she scrolled through her contacts list and decided to try and text Bradley. Maybe they could talk for a bit and she could get her mind off things, for now.

Sending him a quick text, she waited for a few minutes. There was no reply for about five minutes, and then her phone sounded, signalling a text. Turning the volume down, she checked her phone.

 _Hey babe. Miss you. How's it going?_

Sabrina smiled. It was nice to hear from him after all this time.

Shooting off a quick reply, she looked out the window, waiting for his text.

"Who was that?"

Sabrina turned at the sound of Puck's voice. He was looking at her phone, a curious expression on his face.

"Was it Henry? He said he'd text to make sure we were okay when we got here."

Sabrina nodded. "Yeah, I got Dad's message. That was Bradley, though. I texted him to see how he's doing."

Puck's face closed off, and Sabrina frowned when she noticed a small sneer grace his lips. "Didn't the two of you break it off?"

"Yeah, but we text each other sometimes to make sure everything's okay. We'll see what happens when we get back. He should be home before then."

"Whatever," Puck mumbled before turning back to look out the window.

...

Bradley. She was texting Bradley. That asshole of a boyfriend. The one he'd caught cheating on her with some random airhead at the diner before he'd left for Europe.

He'd seen everything with his own eyes. That moron had been sitting in a booth, surrounded by his friends, with a petite brunette sitting on his lap practically sucking his face off. He'd been so outraged when he'd seen that, it had taken everything in him not to pummel the little shit right then and there.

It might have been stupid, not telling Sabrina about that incident, but he knew about their plan to break it off for six months, and Bradley had been leaving the next day anyway, so Puck had kept that little bit of information to himself. He didn't want to see Sabrina hurt, especially not by some lowlife scum who couldn't keep it in his pants.

Looking over, he found her smiling slightly, looking down at her phone. He felt the sudden need to hit something - anything, just to get the anger out. Bradley didn't deserve her. She needed someone who was good enough for her. Someone who'd make her happy.

 _And you're that person?,_ a small voice in the back of his mind whispered. _You're good enough?_

Puck frowned, knowing he'd never be good enough for Sabrina Grimm. He wasn't what she wanted. She wanted normal, and although he couldn't fathom why, he knew that she didn't want him. She'd made that clear two years ago when she'd introduced Bradley to the family as her boyfriend. Even then, Puck hadn't liked the look of him.

He turned away from her, willing himself not to say anything that would result in the mission becoming uncomfortable. He didn't want her to feel uncomfortable. They needed their heads in the game.

Maybe he'd tell her about Bradley after all this was over.

He still hated the idea of pretending to be in love with Sabrina (yuck), but he'd come to terms with it now - sort of. He'd just pretend it didn't affect him, all the touching and holding hands and sweet words. He'd remind himself of Bradley every time he felt himself getting too comfortable, and then he'd be able to get through it.

It would be easy.

Very easy.

Oh, fine. It was going to suck.

...

 **Haha! I am done done done done done done done done! I don't know why I wrote so much. Eugh. Anyways.**

 **So that last paragraph was Pucks' POV, and I'm gonna do a few of them throughout the story, maybe even a whole chapter just from his perspective. We'll see how it goes.**

 **SO MANY REVIEWS. I can't believe you guys like this so much. I mean, yeah, I have a good plotline (cheesy and cliché, but good), and the writing style is bordering along average, but I didn't expect so many reviews for only the first two chapters! It's amazing. I love you guys so much, reviewers!**

 **Also, those people who read and don't review, CAN YOU PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW?! PLEASE?! I mean, think of it this way: if you go out to eat, and you enjoy your meal, finish all the good stuff, love the food, but then don't tip the waiter, then you're the only one who's benefiting from that experience. The waiter doesn't get shit, because you were a stingy bastard and didn't leave a few coins. Waiters work hard to bring you your food, and if you don't tip them at the end of the day, they have nothing, and their job becomes pretty pointless. So you guys are the customers, and us fanfiction authors are the waiters. We work hard to bring you what you want, but it goes both ways, buddy. You gotta pay up, or we don't benefit whatsoever from this, and eventually we'll get sick of it and give up. So leave a review, and tip the waiter, because it's important and it makes us feel good.**

 **You don't even need an account. Just a few words, even, will do. If I get lots of reviews, then people will notice and assume that my story is a good one because of the amount of reviews, and then they'll read it, and hopefully offer me feedback. The circle of Fanfiction, people. Get with the program.**

 **So, you get the idea. Review. And review. And review some more. Another one won't hurt either.**

 **Nike has a point, guys. Just Do It.**

 **:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**My notifications are messed up. It keeps telling me I have new reviews, and then when I go to check, there's no new ones whatsoever. Think it's trying to mess with me?**

 **I think yes.**

 **Well, I guess all you guys can do is read. Oh, and review.**

 **So go ahead. Do it.**

 **:)**

 **...**

 _Location: A flashy hotel room, Melbourne City, Australia._

 _Current Status: Bored._

"So do you have his location, or what?"

Trying to hold back her anger at his demeaning tone, Sabrina nodded curtly. Ever since that awkward moment in the car a few hours ago, Puck had been acting strange, and...cruel. Not one to wonder about his strange behaviour for long, she'd chosen to ignore it, and - respectively, _him_. This was the first time they'd spoken in over an hour.

"Yes. Our target goes by the name of Hedwig Fallon. He was last seen entering his home this morning. Granny's contact has been trailing him these past few week. We have his daily schedule, his current whereabouts, and the places he visits the most. He has no family or acquaintances whatsoever, or at least, not that we know of yet. Granny's informant should leave him to us once we get a tail on him."

Puck paced around the room, every so often picking up a small trinket or moving an item to a different place. Sabrina recognised the signs of nervousness and frowned.

"Puck, what's going on? You're acting strange." She thought she saw something flash in his eyes before he answered.

"Nothing. I'm fine, Grimm. You don't have to mother me, I can take care of myself."

That raised Sabrina's anger levels. Was it so bad that she cared about him enough to worry?

"You're being a jerk. I just asked if you were okay. Excuse me for caring, asshole, but some of us actually have feelings and know how to express them."

Puck's gaze snapped to hers, and Sabrina noticed the anger in his expression. Served him right. Where did he got off thinking he could push her around.

Without another word, Puck grabbed a towel off the rack and headed towards the bathroom. Sabrina thought for a second that she might have gone a bit too far, but what with the way he'd been acting recently, he deserved to be put in his place. They weren't children anymore. He couldn't bully her just because he felt like it.

She turned her back on him, resuming the task of unpacking that had been left forgotten due to their hostile conversation. Without looking back, she called out to him.

"Don't slam the door!"

He slammed the door.

...

 _Location: Outside The Owl's house, sitting in a stifling car in the hot summer heat._

 _Current Status: Awkward._

"So is he going to come out, or what?" Puck asked from his side of the car, staring broodily out his window. Sabrina rolled her eyes at his attitude. She had had to get used to his impatience and immaturity on previous missions, but this time round she had decided she'd had enough. He'd have to stop acting like this or she was going to leave him outside in this heat and drive away, all the while flipping him off with her finger out the window. It was a very tempting image.

She'd had to adjust to the heat out here, and also the driving. Australians drove the other way around. It was very difficult to master, especially with Puck as her passenger. After two days in the country, it was fair to say that she wasn't in any mood to put up with his crap.

They'd driven out to this part of town so they could relieve Granny's contact, who'd driven away in his black car shortly after they'd arrived. They were currently sitting in the car they'd rented at the hotel yesterday. The two of them had decided to stay for a few hours and see if he'd decide to take a trip. The information they had on him had said he'd be out at the store by now, but so far there'd been nothing.

"How the hell should I know?" she shot back, staring out her own window at the house in front of her. The Owl lived in a small, quiet neighborhood, with average sized brick houses, mostly one story, lining the sides. The gardens were mostly dead and unattractive. She assumed the people who lived here were pretty much the same, considering the intense silence surrounding the block.

"I didn't-"

"Alright, look," Sabrina interjected, cutting him off mid-speech. "You and I both know this isn't the ideal situation we'd want to be working in, and yes, I admit, it is extremely awkward and uncomfortable. But you have to know that you're not the only one suffering here. I am too, but it's our job and we have to do this. We wanted to work this business, and now we have to handle every curveball they throw our way, and if that means acting like a couple in love, then that's what we're going to do. Cut the crap, Puck, and stop acting like a baby."

Puck turned his head towards her slowly, a puzzled expression on his face. "Suffering? You don't like this whole romance thing?"

Sabrina had opened her mouth to reply, but before she could, a rumble of an engine caught her attention. The pair turned their heads to look outside, watching as The Owl's small, brown car backed out of the driveway and began heading down the road. Sabrina started the car.

"We have to go, but we're not done talking about this."

"Fine," Puck sighed reluctantly as Sabrina carefully tailed The Owl around the corner.

...

 _Location: Safeway (Grocery Store)_

 _Current Status: Secretly following The Owl (who is currently buying an extra large bag of microwave noodles)._

"Why do girls need so many different types? I mean, seriously, _wings_? What does that even mean?"

Grabbing the package out of his hands, Sabrina - blushing furiously, placed it back on the shelf while keeping a careful eye on their target. She hadn't known Puck knew about... _that_ , but she had a suspicion that Henry and Veronica had given him _'the talk'_ a few years back when she'd walked in on them in his bedroom with the laptop open, an extremely red Puck sitting in front of them. They'd never told her what they'd been doing, but she was pretty sure she didn't want to know.

"Shut up and walk. He's getting away."

On the ride here, the two had decided that it would be best if they just observed their target for now, and they'd agreed - reluctantly - to act like a couple, so he wouldn't get suspicious, but they'd decided to keep it to a minimal. The fact that they were tailing a possible killer wasn't lost on Sabrina, and she could feel chills breaking out across her skin at the memory of those women in the photos.

Puck snorted. "Grimm, it's a grocery store. We can find him easily if we lose him. Just relax."

Grabbing a basket, Sabrina began tossing random items into it. Puck gave her a confused look, and Sabrina raised her eyebrow.

"We look weird just walking around. Just pretend we're shopping, and he hopefully won't suspect anything. Come on, he's been in the next aisle for a few minutes now. That should be enough."

Walking quickly, the two moved closer to The Owl, feigning interest in the random displays of products. Puck grabbed three family sized boxes of chocolates and tossed it into the basket. He grinned when Sabrina glared at him.

Their target was currently browsing a shelf of spices, and Sabrina went to stand a few feet away from him, trying to observe his behaviour. She could tell a lot about a person just by watching them. It was a useful skill she'd developed through the years. Also, he was currently tossing in a bag of sage leaves, which probably meant he had a horrible taste in food.

She noticed something unusually suspicious. He was wearing gloves. In this heat, there was absolutely no reason to be wearing glove. The only time someone wore gloves was when it was cold, or they didn't want to leave any fingerprints behind. Judging by his shady past and the obvious lack of cold, Sabrina guessed it was the latter.

That wasn't the only suspicious thing, however.

Whenever he picked up an item to read the packaging, Sabrina noted that he'd turn his back to the shelf, so he was facing the aisle. He wore loose clothing, probably to conceal a weapon of some sort, and she'd noticed he had a small tattoo of a sword, or knife, by the looks of it, on the inside of his left wrist. He would constantly glance around, as if expecting any second to be ambushed, and when he'd dropped a pack of basil leaves on the ground, Sabrina had seen his face crinkle in anger.

Puck, who was currently on her right, turned to look at her. He leaned in close, surprising Sabrina, and she felt his breath on her cheek.

"So are we going to do this couple thing or what?" He whispered, moving in closer. Sabrina, too stunned to respond, simply nodded her head. He was a little too close for comfort. It was starting to feel awkward.

Before she could say anything, Puck leaned down and kissed her cheek. For a few seconds, Sabrina couldn't think, but she soon regained her dignity and faked a smile.

"I'm going to go get those energy drinks, you know, the ones you said make me look extremely muscular and amazing? I'll be right back."

Sabrina faked a laugh and playfully swatted Puck on the chest. She noticed out of the corner of her eye that The Owl had stopped looking through the spices and was carefully watching them.

Deciding to play up the act, Sabrina tucked her head into Puck's neck and leaned up to whisper into his ear. She heard his sharp intake of breath before his hand reached out to grip her waist almost painfully.

"Don't take too long. You know how I get when you're gone."

And with that, she pushed away and went back to looking through the packets of spices. Puck stood there for a few moments, but Sabrina didn't dare look at his face.

Without another word, he turned on his heel and walked swiftly down the aisle.

A few minutes later, Sabrina saw their target moving closer towards her side of the display. She saw him absently pick up a few packets of spices and knew he was only feigning interest, so she decided to make the first move.

Dropping a few packets onto the floor by his feet, she sighed as if upset and bent to pick them up. As she had expected, The Owl took the opening and bent down to help her.

"I'm so sorry," she laughed awkwardly, pretending to be flustered. The Owl handed her a packet of mint and looked up into her face. Sabrina tried her hardest not to let her grimace show, but it was difficult. After all, she was in direct view of a murderer, and this was one of the things she never wanted to experience again.

As well as fear, she could feel anger and disgust bubbling up to the surface. What she really wanted to do was knock this monster out right here and finish this.

His face was a vile thing, old and wrinkled with age. She suspected he was in his late forties. His eyes had sunken deeper into his head, his lips cracked and dry, and his wide nose stood out profoundly. She could practically see the evil oozing out of his pores.

"No problem," he said in a voice that was surprisingly high-pitched, but still held a deep quality. She forced a smile on her face as she took the last packet from his hands.

Getting up, she threw all the packets into her basket, making sure not to drop any. "Thank you," she smiled, hoping she looked innocent enough. She saw his gaze roll over her - assessing, and she very nearly vomited.

"It's okay. Happens all the time. You're a very pretty young woman, if I must say so. I'm not trying to be creepy or anything, just complimenting you." He attempted what Sabrina suspected was a grin, but it came out horribly disfigured, cracked yellow teeth showing through his pink gums. She felt a shiver go down her neck.

"Thank you," she managed. "I appreciate it."

"So are you and that fellow together?"

Sabrina blanched at the personal question, but carefully hid her reaction. "Yes," she said, grinning widely. "We've been together for a few months now, almost a year."

She saw a spark of interest light up his eyes. "That's good." he drawled. "Very good. I hope you're happy."

"Oh, yes, I am. Very happy."

The Owl stuck his wrinkly, pudgy old hand out. "I'm Hedwig. It's nice to meet you."

"Sabrina," she replied, smiling sweetly. Since they were all the way on the other side of the world, she figured it was all right to use their real names.

Just as she was about to politely thank him and walk away, Sabrina felt arms go around her waist and nearly jumped a foot high. Careful not to let him see her expression, she looked up and smiled lovingly at Puck, who had an unreadable expression on his face. He was directing his heated gaze on Hedwig, who was still standing in front of them.

"This is Puck." Sabrina filled in, running her nose along Puck's jaw. She felt it tighten beneath her touch and smiled.

Hedwig nodded at Puck, a glimmer in his eyes, and politely excused himself while walking away.

Puck's arms tightened around her waist before they loosened altogether and he stepped back, throwing a drink into the basket. Pushing the uncomfortable feelings from the situation to the back of he mind, she grinned.

Puck raised an eyebrow, watching her carefully. "What?" He asked as he began walking down the aisle, Sabrina following after him.

She smiled triumphantly.

"We captured his attention."

...

 **And there goes chapter four. Yippee. I hope you guys like it. You asked for a long chapter and now you're getting over two thousand words. Congratulations. Also, I GOT THIRTEEN REVIEWS FOR CHAPTER THREE! OH MY GOD! YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING!**

 **So about the whole Australia thing, there're a few reasons why I chose to do that. For one, there're not many fanfictions about these two in Australia, and I mean, _come_ _on_ , Australia is amazing. Also, if you didn't know this, I live in Australia, and it's easier to write about someplace I know a lot about than to try base the story in a country I know next to nothing about. It makes for easier reading _and_ writing.**

 **I hope it's good enough, and I hope you guys like it, and I hope you review and favourite and follow and buy a bunch of cupcakes to celebrate the release of this chapter, because this story deserves some celebrating to go with it.**

 **You know what I'm gonna say, so I won't say it. But you should really do it. I don't have to remind you.**

 **:)**


End file.
